Prologue (Assassin's Creed: Aftermath)
Prologue is the first chapter of Assassin's Creed: Aftermath. Characters *Vince Saludo *Aika Takeshita *Julie Anne Chua *Carlynne Soriano *Angel Rafanan The story (uncontinued) Isang event ang gaganapin sa Rizal Memorial Stadium at kasali ang mga iba't-ibang high schools para sa Milo Sports Event 2011 sa December 4, 2011. Isa sa mga pinakamalaking event for extramural acitivites for sport competitions. Masayang pumunta Sina Julie at Aika kasama sila Carlynne at Angel dahil kasali ang school nila sa event. Una na nilang pinuntahan ang track and field upang manood ng mga runners sa competition. Marami nang nakaupo sa taas ng field kaya nagdecide na lang silang umupo sa baba malapit sa line ng mga runners atlist makikita nila ng mas malapitan ang mga runners sa field. Excited na ang lahat at ready na din ang mga runners sa takbuhan. Later on, may nakita si Aika ng isang lalaki na nakatambay sa gilid nila malapit sa labasan ng exit pero pinapaalis siya ng mga gwardiya dahil hindi naman siya kasali sa event, nagtaka tuloy ang dalaga dahil nakapasok ang lalaki ng hindi agad napansin ng gwardiya sa labas ng gate. “Nakapagtataka paano kaya siya nakapasok dito?”, tanong ni Aika. “Sino?”, tanong din ni Julie. “Ayon oh!” “Hhmm oo nga pero parang may hinahanap siya” “Oo tama ka parang mayroon nga” Dumating ang isang trainor ng nasabing competition at nilapitan ang nag-aamok na lalaki. “Teka sino 'yun?” “Uhm siguro isang trainor 'yan tingnan mo nakasuot siya ng pang coach” “Hhmm parang magkakilala sila” “Parang hindi naman baka lang pinayagan siya na manood dito” “Siguro” “Ano ba girls? Manonood ba kayo? O manonood diyan sa lalaki na 'yan?”, tawag ni Angel sa dalawa. “Ok sige na” Habang nanonood ang mga girls ng mga nagtatakbuhan contestant, nag-usap ang nakahood jacket na lalaki at ang trainor. Lubhang magkakilala ang dalawa dahil parehas sila ng lahi, ito ang lahi ng mga Assassins dahil parehas din sila ng necklace na may simbolo ng Assassins. “Isa ka pala sa'min, bakit ka nga pala nandito?”, puri at tanong ng trainor. “Dahil sa isang dahilan”, sagot ng lalaki habang seryosong nakatitig sa kawalan. “Anong dahilan mo?” “Isang Pieces of Eden” “Huh? Isa piraso ng Eden!? Bakit paano mo nasabi na nandito 'yun?” “Dahil nasense ko, dito nakalagay ang Staff of Eden sa lugar na ito” “Pero wala naman kaming naramdam na nandito ang Staff of Eden” “Naglagay sila ng portal barrier sa paligid nito para hindi natin maramdaman kung nasaan ito” “Paano mo naman nalaman na nandito 'yun kung may portal barrier 'yun?” “Simple lang nasundan ko ang isa sa mga rebeldeng templar at narinig ko sila na dito tinago 'yun kaya nanakawin nila 'yun sa mga templar” “Ah ganoon ba, kailangan nilang malaman ito sa mga kasamahan ko” “'H'wag mong gawin 'yan, alam mo na ang kasaysayan ng lahi natin, nagkagulo ang lahat ng tao dahil sa paggamit nito sa masama” “So ano ang plano mo?” “Ako na ang bahala, after ng event pupunta ako sa silang compound kung saan makikita ang Eden” “Nasaan naman 'yun?” “Nasa ilalim ng basement ng stadium nito, nakavault ito at alam ko ang password ng vault kaya ako na pupunta doon” “Paano 'yung barrier? Kaya mo bang alisin 'yun?” “Oo dala ko 'yung magic spell doon” “Sige mag-ingat ka pre, balitaan mo na lang ako kung nakuha mo na” “Salamat din , basta h'wag mo munang sabihin sa mga kalahi natin na nakuha ko na sa isa sa mga Eden” “Sige, ano pala ang pangalan mo?” “Vince nice to meet you” “Ako pala si Erwin” “Sige mauuna na'ko sa basement” “Sige” Hindi na nag-atubili na umalis si Vince para hinapin ang Staff of Eden. Sa kabilang banda, si Aika ay nagulat na biglang nawala 'yung lalaking nakatambay sa gilid. “Saan na kaya 'yung lalaki doon?”, pagtataka ni Aika. “Teka nga bakit kanina mo pa tinitingnan 'yung lalaking 'yun? May gusto ka ata doon ah”, sagot ni Julie. “Oo nga kanina ka pa di mapakali diyan”, sagot din ni Angel. “Hayaan mo na siya Aika hindi naman siya importante bakit mo ba iniintindi 'yun?”, banat ni Carlynne. “Ok sige girls just forget it” Gumugulo pa din sa isipan ni Aika ang lalaking 'yun dahil sa kinikilos nito at nararamdaman niyang mangyayari dito sa lugar na ito. Pinuntahan ni Vince ang basement, gumamit siya ng free-run at parkour para mabilis makaiwas sa mga obstacles sa dadanan niya. Malapit na siya sa target nang may dumating na isa pang Assassin na mas nauna sa kanya at malapit na ito sa vault, napaisip siya “Sino naman kaya 'tong lalaking 'to? Sinabihan ko na si Erwin pero parang hindi naman siya ito, kaya nga lang parehas din kami ng necklace kaya siguro kakampi ko din 'to”. Nagtago muna siya sa gilid para hindi siya mapansin ng isa pang lalaki sa vault. Bago pa man buksan ang vault naramdam ng lalaki na may sumusunod sa kanya. “Lumabas ka na diyan, alam ko nararamdaman kita sa paligid” “......” “Ayaw mong sumagot huh? Sige hindi ko ito bubuksan hangga't di ka nagpapakita sakin” Ilang saglit lumabas din si Vince para magkaalamanan na. “Ito lumabas na'ko” “Oh isa ka din palang Assassin” “Oo nga, bakit nandito ka? Gusto mo din bang kunin ang Staff of Eden?” “Ano bang pakialam mo?” “Who sent you here?” “Wala ka na doon pare, I just want to take this Eden for me” “Pare h'wag mong gawin 'yan alam mo naman ang mangyayari diyan” “Hmph, I don't care if theres anything happen to us” Ano ba nasa isip ng lalaking ito? Nasisiraan na ata ng bait 'to. “Kung nagmamatigas ka pa din, gagamitan na kita ng dahas”, inilabas niya ang hidden blade sa kaliwang kamay niya upang kunin ang Eden. “Sige subukan mo lang lumapit sa'kin at hindi mo ito makukuha”, inilabas din niya ang hidden blade. Hindi na nag-isip na si Vince atakihan ang lalaking Assassin. Ilang saglit naglabanan ang dalawa, parehas malakas at magaling dahil parehas din sila ng ranggo. Dumating ang mga rebeldeng Templar upang nakawin ang Eden kaya tumigil sila sandali at nag-usap ang dalawa. “Pre alam mo ba ang code ng vault?”, tanong ni Vince sa Assassin. “Oo naman hindi ako pupunta dito kung hindi ko alam 'yung code ng vault”, sagot ng Assassin. “Hoy! 'wag nga kayong mag-usap diyan! Umalis kayo diyan mga Assassins sa'min yan!”, sagot ng isang Templar. “Hmph! Ah talaga sa inyo 'to, mga rebelde lang kayo paano naging sa inyo to?” “Arrghh! Tumahimik ka na lang Assassin, tumabi na lang kayo para hindi kayo masaktan!” “Hahaha! Nagpapatawa ba kayo, ano kala niyo sa'kin hahayaan ko na lang mapasainyo ang Eden na'to, no way!” “Matigas ka ah! Assassin! Tara sugod mga kasama!” “Huh? Ang dami nila kaya ba natin sila?” “Ikaw talaga, parang hindi ka Assassin ah? Eh di gamitin mo 'to” Ang special tear gas! Aba ok tong lalaki na'to mukhang marami siyang dalang gamit kaya pala parang ang bigat ng damit niya pero kinaya niya 'yun? Napagtataka halos parehas lang kami ng ranggo ah dapat kunti lang dala niya, hmph! “Hoy! Bakit ka nakatunganga diyan? Gamitin mo na'to bago pa sila makalapit dito” “Hmph! Sige!” “Ako na bahala sa vault, h'wag kang mag-alala di ko ito kukunin, ito rin ang misyon ko, nagbibiro lang ako kanina na aangkinin ko ang Eden” Mukhang hindi siya nagbibiro sa mga sinasabi niya ngayon. “Ok sige ikaw ng bahala” Sumugod ang mga rebeldeng Templars sa kanila pero hinarang ng usok ng tear gas na hawak ni Vince kaya di sila makakita sa paligid. Binugbog ni Vince ang mga ito para hindi na sila makalapit sa vault habang tapos ng buksan ito ng isa pang Assassin. “Yes! Nasa akin na! Hahaha!” “Pare umalis na tayo, maraming parating na Templars” “Got it!” Nagmadaling umalis na ang dalawa para hindi na sila sundan ng mga Templars na nagbabantay sa vault. Nakarating sila sa likod ng stadium. “Kailangan na natin ibalik sa command center” “Huh! Anong command center ang pinagsasabi mo? Sa'kin na'to hahaha!” Sabi ko na nga ba! May binabalak siya. “Hmph! Sabi mo ibibigay mo sa inuukulan ng mga Assassins pero nagkamali pala ako!” “Bahala ka sa buhay mo! Basta na sa'kin na ang Eden hehehe!” “Ibigay mo sa'kin” Akmang kukunin niya ang Eden sa Assassin pero tinira siya ng smoke bomb para hindi niya makita ito at makatakas pero may nahablot siyang isang gamit galing doon, isang insignia ng mga rebeldeng Assassin dahil may linyang nakaguhit sa gitna ng simbolo nito. Dumating pa ang ibang Templars kaya umalis siya ng mabilis hanggang nasa dead end siya pero wala siyang choice kundi umakyat at pumunta sa gitna ng stadium pero napapagitnaan siya ng mga Templar dahil sa sobrang dami nila. Nagpanic ang mga tao dahil sa gulo sa field. Hindi na din nag-atubili sila Julie na umalis doon pero si Aika tumambay pa sa kinauupuan niya habang pinapanood ang laban ni Vince sa mga Templars. “Girl! Ano ka ba? Umalis na tayo nagkakagulo na dito!”, nagmamadaling sabi ni Julie. “Hindi, dito lang ako gusto ko siyang makita”, sagot ni Aika. “Hmph! Ano ka ba baliw ka ba!? Nagkakagulo na nga dito, hindi ka pa kumilos diyan. Tara na nga!”, bigla niyang hinablot si Aika para hindi siya pagkaguluhan ng mga tumatakbong tao sa daan. Biglang dumating pa ang ibang Templars para sa reinforcements upang pataubin si Vince. Naghanap na siya ng ibang paraan para takasan sila dahil sa dami nila. Tumira siya ng smoke bombe at pumunta sa hallway ng stadium, sa kabilang banda sila Aika ay nagmamadali na umalis sa stadium, sa kasamaang palad nabangga si Julie ng mga tao kaya nahiwalay siya sa mga kasamahan niya. Ang mga kasamahan niya ang nakalabas pero napansin nila na hindi nila kasama si Julie palabas ng stadium. “Huh! Nasaan na si Julie?”, biglang tanong ni Carlynne. “Hindi ko alam!”, biglang sagot ni Angel. “Sa tingin ko naiwan siya sa loob!”, sagot din ni Aika. “Hmph! Paano 'yan? Hahanapin tayo ng mga teacher natin tapos di natin kasama si Julie”, pag-aalala ni Angel. Nag-isip ang mga tatlo kung ano gagawin pero si Aika na ang nagdecide na hanapin si Julie sa loob ng stadium. “Girl nag-iisip ka ba? Sarado na ang stadium at hindi ka na makakapasok sa loob”, sabi ni Angel. “Ako ang bahala, tara pumunta tayo sa likod ng stadium kung saan di tayo makikita ng mga teacher natin”, nakangiting sagot ni Aika. “Huh? Hula ko kung ano gagawin mo Aika pero sa tingin ko gusto mong akyatin ang bakod nun? Tama ba 'ko?”, ideyang sagot ni Carlynne. “Tama ka Carlynne aakyatin ko nga 'yun” “Huh? Nahihibang ka ba? Kaya mo 'yun?”, pagtataka ni Angel. “Oo, magaling akong tumalon sa ating lahat baka magamit ko doon. Magtiwala kayo sa'kin kaya ko 'to hindi ako nagdecide kung hindi ko naman kaya di ba?” “Mukhang kailangan natin nagtiwala sa kanya Angel” “Sige na nga girl basta mag-ingat kayo ni Julie ah! Sana di kayo mapahamak” “Sige! Thanks sa pagtitiwala” Umalis si Aika para hanapin si Julie at naisip niya din ang lalaki kanina. Si Aika Takeshita isang maganda at cute na Filipina-Japanese student ng Dominican School, classmate niya sina Julie, Angel at Carlynne, athletic person paborito niya ang volleyball and badminton at specialties niya ang martial arts tulad ng Karate at Judo dahil sa isang dahilan, isa rin siyang Assassin tulad ni Vince kaya nahalata niya ang kinikilos ng binata kaya gusto niyang malaman at makausap siya. Hindi na kataka-taka na magaling siya umakyat sa mga iba't-ibang akyatan kaya minsan ginagamit niya ito kapag gusto niyang tumakas. Nakarating na siya ulit sa loob ng hallway, habang tumatakbo siya may narinig siyang ungol sa kabilang hallway, nasa isip niya baka si Julie na 'yun kaya nagmadali siyang pumunta doon. Laking-gulat niyang ginagalaw ng mga lalaki si Julie kaya sinigawan niya ito para maiba atensyon nila. “Hoy! Mga manyak umalis kayo sa friend ko!”, sigaw ni Aika. “Hhmm! Uy! May bagong fresh girl dito oh!”, bulong ng unang lalaki. “Oo nga hehehe! Mukhang mas masarap ito sshhh!”, bulong din ng pangalawang lalaki. “Friend tulungan mo ko! Yuck mga kadiri sila!”, sigaw ni Julie kay Aika. “Don't worry kaya ko sila Julie” “Hahaha! Talaga lang ah! Aaaahh!”, sumugod ang pangatlong lalaki akmang hahawakan niya si Aika, pero steady lang ang dalaga at nakaporma ng karate. Nabugbog niya ang lalaki, nagulat ang dalawang lalaki dahil malakas ang dalaga kaya nagdalawang-isip sila kung kaya nilang hamunin ito o hindi pero inunahan na sila ng babae, napataob na niya ang tatlo sa isang iglap. “Wow! Girl! Paano mo nagawa 'yun Aika?” “Umalis na tayo dito baka magising pa sila at habulin pa tayo” “Sige tara na!” Nagmamadali na silang tumakbo papalabas. Naisip niya ulit ang lalaki na sana makita niya ulit 'yun. Habang tumatakbo sila may narinig silang away palapit sa kanila, tumigil sila at naghintay mawala ang tunog, at nang mawala na tumakbo ulit sila pero biglang nasira ang pader na nasa harapan nila at lumabas ang lalaking Assassin. Madaling nagising si Vince pero nakita niya ang dalawang babae na may Templar sa likod nila, sumigaw ito na umalis na sila pero si Aika hinarap niya ito at napatumba niya, nagulat ang binata sa potential ng babae 'yun, tumayo na siya at sinamahan niya ang mga dalaga palabas ng stadium. Naging masaya ang pakiramdam ni Aika ng makita niya muli ang lalaking Assassin na kasama nila. Mas maraming palang kalaban sa labas ng hallway, di na nila alam ang gagawin dahil napapalibot na sila ng mga kalaban. Nahuli ng isa sa mga Templar si Julie dahil may trap ito sa dinaanan nila at hindi napansin ng dalaga. Nagulat ang dalawa kaya hindi sila nakapag-isip ng maayos, ilang saglit sumugod ng sabay-sabay ang mga Templars sa kanila at nagsimula na ang mahabang action scenes. Tumigil lang sila nang papalapit ang mga pulis kaya kumaripas ng takbo ang mga Templars at ganoon din sila Vince at Aika. Hindi na nila nailigtas si Julie kaya sobrang natakot at nag-alala si Aika kung ano na gagawin kapag nalaman ng buong paaralan at pamilya nito ang nangyari sa kaibigan niya, biglasiyang inakbayan ni Vince habang seryosong nakatitig ito sa kawalan at nawala ang pag-aalala ni Aika dahil sa haplos niya sa balikat nito. “H'wag kang mag-alala mababalik ko ang kaibigan mo” “Paano mo magagawa 'yun? Eh ang dami nila at hindi mo alam kung nasaan sila nanggaling” “Naglagay ako ng tracking device sa isa sa mga nakalaban natin kaya masusundan ko sila” “Maraming salamat! Sana makita mo siya at please iligtas mo ang friend ko” “Oo pangako 'yan. Ano pala ang name mo?” “Ako pala si Aika, and yours?” “Vince, don't worry Aika I will take back your friend right now” “Thank you again Vince! Teka 'yan ba ang symbol ng isang Assassin”, nakatitig siya sa necklace ni Vince. “Oo tama ka, paano mo nalaman?” “Isa rin ako sa inyo” “Kaya pala magaling ka din makipaglaban. Isa ka palang shinobi o mas kilala na ninja” “Paano mo nalaman?” “Aika ang name mo so isa kang japanese na pinay at sa itsura mo palang kita ko na ang pagiging hapon mo, at ano ba tawag sa mga Japanese Assassins di ba Ninjas?” “Hahaha! Oo nga pala” “Sige aalis na'ko at hahanapin ko siya basta ikaw na ang bahalang magpaliwanag sa kanila ang lahat” “Sige, salamat ulit Vince” Nag-iba ulit ang pakiramdam niya sa lalaki, bigla na lang gumaan ang loob niya sa binata pero pinipigilan niya ito, at nakaalis na si Vince upang hanapin si Julie at ibalik sa kanila. Nakabalik na si Aika pero malungkot niyang sinabi ang lahat ng pangyayari kanina kaya mabilis kumalat ang balita na kidnap si Julie ng hindi kilalang mga lalaki simula sa paaralan hanggang sa pamilya nito, pagkatapos ng ilang oras nagdecide ang pamilya ni Julie na magbibigay sila ng napakalaking reward ang makakapagturo kung saan matatagpuan ang dalaga. Mabilis na nakarating si Vince sa kanyang destination. Nakita niya isang abandoned building kung saan makikita ang mga rebeldeng Templars. Naghanda na siya para pumasok pero isa-isa muna niyang tiningnan ang mga sulok ng building para makapasok ng hindi napapansin ng mga nakabantay. May kumalabit sa kanya, ito pala'y ang trainor na nakausap niya kanina lamang. “What are you doing here?” “Alam ko na ang nangyari kanina. Nawawala ang isang student habang nagkakagulo sa stadium at sinasabing nakidnap siya” “Oo kasalanan ko, nakuha siya ng mga rebeldeng Templars at gagamitin bilang panakot sa'tin mga Assassins. Alam na'tin ang batas, dapat walang madadamay na sibilyan sa'tin” “Hmph, tama ka. Kailangan na natin kumilos para maligtas siya” “Sige, ito ang plano, dapat makaakyat ako sa itaas ng building na 'yun kaya nga lang maraming nakagwardiya doon. I need to put them down without creating anything suspicious, pero wala akong weapon para patulugin sila” “Don't worry may dala akong mga throwing needles na pampatulog para sa kanila” “That's great! Sige ako na bahalang pumasok at ikaw naman ang look out para bigyan mo ko ng signal kung may trouble sa labas” “Sige!” Naging maayos din ang plano ng dalawa, napatumba ni Erwin ang mga gwardiya at nakapasok sila sa loob ng building. Nakita ng dalawa na nakatali si Julie sa isang kwarto at walang malay. Kinalagan ni Vince at doon nagising ang dalaga, nagulat ang babae pero hindi na nag-atubili na umalis ang tatlo sa building. Habang tumatakbo sila, naglagay ng maraming trap ang dinadaanan nila, buti na lang eksperto si Erwin sa pagtanggal sa mga ito. Bago pa sila lumabas ay nakaabang nanaman ang mga templar at kinagulat ng tatlo pagkarating, wala na silang oras makipaglaban. Dumating si Aika at naglagay ng smoke bomb upang matakpan sila at makatakas. Nakauwi na sila ng maayos at naihatid na nila si Julie sa kanila. "Uhm ano pala pangalan mo?", tanong ni Julie. "Hmph...", natameme si Vince "Bakit di ka sumasagot?" "Uy! pare nagtatanong siya kung ano pangalan mo" "Vince nga pala", nakipagshake-hand siya sa dalaga. "Ehem! Ok wala na tayong problema hahaha! Salamat pala Vince sa pagkakaligtas mo sa kaibigan ko ah" "Uhm wala 'yun. Sige aalis na kami, see you next time!" "Sige salamat Vince. Crush na kita hehehe!", sigaw ni Julie sa kanya.